Cloud Kicker/Gallery
Season one Ponies anticipating Celestia's appearance half 1 S1E01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Fog heading towards the exit S1E2.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Rarity wedding S01E03.png|The Ticket Master Ponies drooling over muffins half 1 S1E04.png|Applebuck Season Spike Party Rodeo S1E5.png|Griffon the Brush Off Rarity oh spike left S1E6.png|Boast Busters The ponies listen to Twilight S1E07.png|Dragonshy Cloud Kicker and Parasol moving clouds S01E08.png|Look Before You Sleep All three teams singing S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Apple Bloom hiding behind Ruby Pinch S1E12.png|Call of the Cutie Tired ponies S1E13.png|Fall Weather Friends CloudKicker-bleck.png|Suited For Success Dr. Hooves pegasus variant S1E16.png|Sonic Rainboom Scootaloo doing tricks S01E18.png|The Show Stoppers Fluttershy flying without wings S1E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color Rarity leaving the party S1E22.png|A Bird in the Hoof Filly Twilight in the crowd smiling S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Rainbow Dash alone at the Gala S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two Cloudsdale falling apart S2E01.png|The Return of Harmony Part 1 Ponies trying to grab Smarty Pants from Big McIntosh S02E03.png|Lesson Zero Cloud Kicker looking at Luna S2E04.png|Luna Eclipsed Sisters Line 2 S2E5.png|Sisterhooves Social Crowd got the cutie pox panic S2E06.png|The Cutie Pox Shocked Cloud Kicker and Lemon Hearts S2E8.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well Rarity throws a bottle S2E09.png|Sweet and Elite Ponies watching S02E10.png|Secret of My Excess Pegasus ponies S2E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve Embarrassed Apple Bloom S2E12.png|Family Appreciation Day Ponies mumbling about song S2E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 WinglessCloudKickerDancing.png|A Friend in Deed Fluttershy scared S02E19.png|Putting Your Hoof Down Everypony else S02E20.png|It's About Time Excited pones S2E22.png|Hurricane Fluttershy Pinkie Pie party animal S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidential The bakers with the dessert not revealed yet S2E24.png|MMMystery on the Friendship Express Season three Spike 'Try again Twilight' S3E3.png|Too Many Pinkie Pies Cheerilee and kids S3E04.png|One Bad Apple Trixie City Hall S3E5.png|Magic Duel Pegasi doing push ups S3E07.png|Wonderbolts Academy Ponies getting off the train S03E11.png|Just for Sidekicks Ponies singing on roofs S3E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure Season four Worried ponies in Canterlot S4E01.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Twilight's friends in the crowd S4E02.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Crowd of cheering ponies S4E05.png|Flight to the Finish Rainbow and other ponies look up S4E10.png|Rainbow Falls Filly Pinkie Pie juggling rubber chickens S4E12.png|Pinkie Pride Townsponies walking S4E13.png|Simple Ways Crowd cheering S4E14.png|Filli Vanilli Applejack and Rarity in awe of the Breezies S4E16.png|It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Spike "I'll get you some punch" S4E19.png|For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Ponies watching performance S4E20.png|Leap of Faith Sunshower Raindrops and Cloud Kicker with paper bags S4E22.png|Trade Ya! Pinkie bouncing in front of Carousel Boutique S4E23.png|Inspiration Manifestation Cloud Kicker flying through rings S4E24.png|Equestria Games Duke and Duchess of Maretonia arrive S4E25.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Ponyville residents smiling S4E26.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Season five Parasol and Cloud Kicker having a snowball fight S5E5.png|Tanks for the Memories Pinkie Pie sells a cupcake to Cloud Kicker S5E7.png|Make New Friends but Keep Discord Ponies get out of the DJ station's way S5E9.png|Slice of Life Citizens of Equestria statue fully restored S5E10.png|Princess Spike A party S5E11.png|Party Pooped Luna addresses the bowing ponies S5E13.png|Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Cloud Kicker and Princess Erroria balancing eggs S5E17.png|Brotherhooves Social Audience ponies in mild confusion S5E24.png|The Mane Attraction Rainbow Dash and bullies about to race S5E25.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 Several ponies happy and smiling S5E26.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Season six No Second Prances Starlight walking unsure of herself S6E6.png Fluttershy holding Applejack in fear S6E6.png Audience getting excited; Fluttershy covering her eyes S6E6.png Trixie jumping off the stage S6E6.png Starlight watches the show from the hill S6E6.png Starlight watching the Manticore Mouth Dive S6E6.png Applejack, Fluttershy, and Pinkie in shock S6E6.png Fluttershy fainting S6E6.png Fluttershy cracks one eye open S6E6.png Applejack, Fluttershy, and Pinkie cheer for Trixie S6E6.png A Hearth's Warming Tail Cloud Kicker decorating everywhere with light S06E08.png Ponies decorating the exterior of the Castle of Friendship S06E08.png Big McIntosh bursts into the castle S6E8.png The Spirit of Hearth's Warming Presents standing in front of the town's water fountain S06E08.png The Cart Before the Ponies Overhead view of carts racing around a bend S6E14.png Overhead shot of singing crowd of ponies S6E14.png Apple Bloom's speed cart sails through the air S6E14.png The Fault in Our Cutie Marks Gabby playing baseball S6E19.png Gabby strikes baseball with her bat S6E19.png Gabby speeding off to first base S6E19.png Gabby's very own cute-ceañera S6E19.png Where the Apple Lies Full view of Ponyville Hospital surgery theater S6E23.png Top Bolt Distance shot of the Wonderbolt Academy S6E24.png Twilight and Rainbow fly to Wonderbolt Academy S6E24.png Season seven The Perfect Pear Apple Bloom walks through the market S7E13.png Berryshine and Shoeshine pass in front of Apple Bloom S7E13.png Apple Bloom looking across the marketplace S7E13.png Fame and Misfortune Book store in Cloudsdale S7E14.png Fan ponies appear at Twilight's window S7E14.png Lemon Hearts and Neon Lights arguing S7E14.png Triple Threat Ember and Thorax's Flame of Friendship party S7E15.png It Isn't the Mane Thing About You Ponies in line to buy Mares Day flowers S7E19.png Filthy Rich "looks like I'm not the only one" S7E19.png Diamond Tiara rolls her eyes at her father S7E19.png Flower trio selling flowers to ponies S7E19.png Flower trio selling flowers to more ponies S7E19.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown Applejack walking past Castle of Friendship EGSB.png Sunset, Sci-Twi, and RD ride in Applejack's cart EGSB.png Sunset Shimmer climbs out of the cart EGSB.png Sunset Shimmer notices Twinkleshine EGSB.png Sunset throws Sci-Twi and RD into the bushes EGSB.png Sunset grins innocently at Twinkleshine EGSB.png Sunset Shimmer backing into the bushes EGSB.png Sunset, Sci-Twi, and Rainbow on a rooftop EGSB.png Sunset, Sci-Twi, and RD reappear in bushes EGSB.png Sunset, Sci-Twi, and RD tiptoe to the castle EGSB.png Season eight Yakity-Sax Bird's-eye view of Ponyville S8E18.png A Rockhoof and a Hard Place Exterior view of Meadowbrook's home S8E21.png Sounds of Silence Exterior view of Twilight's castle and school S8E23.png ''My Little Pony Best Gift Ever'' Ponies still crowded around Flim and Flam's stand MLPBGE.png Ponies walk away from Flim and Flam's stand MLPBGE.png Flim runs after the leaving customers MLPBGE.png Ponies chase Flim and Flam out of Rainbow Falls MLPBGE.png Ponies departing Town Hall MLPBGE.png Season nine Between Dark and Dawn Luna watching pony version of Wicked S9E13.png A Trivial Pursuit Exterior view of Hay Burger restaurant S9E16.png The Summer Sun Setback Ponies wide-eyed in shock and worry S9E17.png Twilight addressing right side of the crowd S9E17.png She Talks to Angel Ponies walking around Ponyville fountain S9E18.png Bunny Fluttershy hopping around ponies' hooves S9E18.png Bunny Fluttershy trips over on the ground S9E18.png Pegasus Angel trots toward the marketplace S9E18.png Dragon Dropped Ponies at market outside Sugarcube Corner S9E19.png Spike and Gabby fly through Ponyville S9E19.png Growing Up is Hard to Do Cutie Mark Crusaders arrive to the County Fair S9E22.png The Big Mac Question Ponies in Ponyville hear Apple Bloom's echo S9E23.png The Ending of the End - Part 2 Cotton Sky giving orders to Pegasi S9E25.png Pegasi listening to Cotton Sky S9E25.png Wonderbolts and creatures soar downward S9E25.png Ponies and creatures charge down the hill S9E25.png Pegasi kick up smoke around villains S9E25.png Hyper Sonic "keeps us divided!" S9E25.png Hyper Sonic addresses the Pegasi S9E25.png Miscellaneous Friends Forever issue 9 page 4.jpg Friends Forever issue 18 cover A.jpg Fog heading towards the exit S1E2.png|Season 1 Cloud Kicker looking at Luna S2E04.png|Season 2 Pegasi doing push ups S3E07.png|Season 3 Cloud Kicker flying through rings S4E24.png|Season 4 Pinkie Pie sells a cupcake to Cloud Kicker S5E7.png|Season 5